Tales of Simsphobia
by THE Oddwolf Dragon
Summary: Breaking my 'zero selfinsertion' rule once again... rules are meant to be broken, right? OH, and I get shoved into the Tales of Symphonia world. ISN'T THAT FUN? Oh yeah. Did I mention I forced my friends to be in this?
1. Chapter 1: The Granted Wish

**Look! My first story! I finally finished chapter one!**

**Mithos: Nooooo! T.T**

**Lloyd: PARTY IN AUTHOR'S HEAD!**

**Kratos: This is stupid.**

**As much as I wish, I do not own any of the Tales of Symphonia characters… I want to own Mithos, though. ;-;**

**Mithos: Thank Martel for copyrights…**

**Some characters mentioned I do not own but are not in Tales of Symphonia/ I do own. Last time I checked, I own the copyrights to my own character. I think so, anyway. o0**

**Lloyd: Ok. On with the actual story, because no one wants to hear about your life/obsession with Mithos.**

**I could keep going and going and going and- Is shot**

**WARNING! Story contains massive spoilers from Tales of Symphonia, like most fanfics of any sort, though I have it formatted in such a way that anyone who has not played the game will understand the story and get all the plot of Tales of Symphonia without playing the game or reading a spoiler-filled walkthrough. If you have not played it and are simply reading this for the pleasure of knowing some of the ToS storyline without playing the game or just reading something I wrote, I suggest you look up pictures of the characters, since I am not going to describe every hair on Lloyd's head for you or the sexiness Zelos thinks he has. If you plan to play the game/have not, I suggest you do not read this fic as it will SPOIL it all for you. And it is long. I am no good at writing first person stuff, though I may change it to like, Lloyd's perspective or something. MAYBE MITHOS! Squee!**

**Rated T for: Swears and such, Zelos's pervertedness, some minor blood (not too much is described that often, though. Will give a warning before entering a bloody chapter for those who are freaked out by blood?) Yes, I am weird like that. xD**

* * *

_They put me in a room. A rubber room. A rubber room with rubber rats. Rats? I hate rats they drive me crazy! Crazy, I was crazy once… they put me in a room, a-_

"Carolyn, are you paying attention?" A loud voice asked. The voice of the science teacher Ms. Hawkins, once again mispronouncing the said student's name. Eyes swerved in the girl's direction.

_Man, Squawkins, you idiot, it's CaroLINE, not LYN. Line. Get it right._She thought to herself, inwardly glaring and growling (also inwardly) as the stuck-up once-a-friend-now-the-world's-biggest-bitch-named-Mia smirked at her, a smirk that said, 'Tsk, tsk, not paying attention again?' Nothing could be worse than sitting neara person like Mia, but Caroline had picked the seat behind her, under the cardboard turtle that she and her friend Amanda had dubbed 'Dorky'. Named for the word that was on the stomach of the said turtle and what they thought of science class.

"Caroline," She started again. How did she get it right that time and not three seconds ago? The mysteries of Squawkins."I think I should move you away from Amanda, you obviously can't pay attention in the back, next to her." Mia smirked again. Had she not been in class and a Mormon, Caroline would have screamed, "You little bitch! Just turn around and keep you fucking eyes on fucking teacher, alright?" Caroline's friend, Amanda, threw Caroline a glance that said, 'Not again… she's out to get you.' It could have meant Hawkins or Mia, both worked.

Instead of screaming at anyone at all, Caroline opened her binder and put the dragon she had been drawing on top of the pile inside it. Squawkins said something about moving next to Mia. What? Next to that little bi- bilge dice! Mia was out to make Caroline and Amanda miserable for no apparent reason at all. Schadenfreude. That word rang through Caroline's head every time she thought of the short girl with long hair. Pleasure taken from others' misfortune. Mia's name meant 'bitter' in Hebrew or something, it fit.

Lugging her books over beside the said midget, Caroline simply took out her drawing and a pencil, continuing to draw. If Hawkins left her alone during class, she paid more attention. If Hawkins moved her, as she did just now, Caroline would ignore her on every opportunity.

"Caroline, you should be paying attention," Mia hissed. Oh, boohoo. Trying to get on Hawkins' good list of smart students, D'mia? Caroline had made it onto the 'Curious Naturalist Award Board' twice without any effort. One smart comment out loud, and a theory in her group that Hawkins had heard because she made sure Caroline was actually working. Stupid Hawkins. Promote the students who don't care about photosynthesis so you can use that 'intelligence that they hardly show' to guilt-trip them.

Back to the drawing, which at the moment was more important than Hawkins or Mia at the moment. Originally, it was going to be a comic. Then it became a drawing of a happy dragon. Now it was a really pissed off dragon, accusingly pointing its indexfinger (or indexclaw...?) at the viewer, for making it angry and such. Now he needed a name, since he was all drawn out and such. The shading was good. The wings were in proportion this time. Had to be one of her best drawings yet, so he deserved a good name. One with meaning.

**_The Judged_**

Because he was accusing someone else; judging another. Yes, that was good. Caroline looked at her pinky and ring finger. Both were a shiny black colour from the excessive amount of lead used on The Judged, and the way she held her pencil, which had gotten criticism from her older sister. The Judged. Represents the world, she mused, everyone judging another with no real reason for judging. No one has the right to judge, because-

"Caroline, we need to get to work," Angel-from-Caroline's-nightmare said. Ignore the bilge dice, ignore the bilge dice… you know what they say, you blink and it's all

Over. The test was over. Lloyd Irving sighed with relief, wishing he could sit back. But he was sitting on one of the many stools in the classroom. Raine had basically the only real chair. It wasn't that bad. Kind of easy, too. That was good. He usually had problems with the tests, or any class work, for that matter. Maybe, now that he had finished the test, he could sleep and Raine wouldn't catch him since he sat in the back. Lloyd rested his head on his desk and closed his eyes. Brian Rendall, the kid who sat next to him, stared, then focused his attention back on his own test, apparently stumped on a question. But Lloyd wouldn't have realised that even if he had been awake. Oblivious to everything that had nothing to do with fighting. Dozing off… and then, suddenly, it seemed that in no time at all, someone spoke.

"Class is over for today," a female voice said. Lloyd recognised the voice belonging to Professor Raine Sage. He jolted awake, hearing the magic words. Getting up, Lloyd began walking toward the door, though the walk was more of a speedwalk.

"And Lloyd, you'll be standing in the back tomorrow," Raine said without looking up from the pile of papers she was putting in her desk as Lloyd passed her by.

"What? What the hell for?" Lloyd asked, then clapped his hands over his mouth. Swearing in front of Raine… he grinned sheepishly, hoping a smile would make amends for his colourful language.

"For falling asleep again and this time, for the cussing, you'll be holding two buckets of water for all of class. That should keep you awake and in line," Raine turned around and began erasing the chalkboard, dismissing him like yesterday's lesson. Apparently, the smile didn't do anything.

"Aw, man…" Lloyd muttered as he walked out of the school building. The sun's glare made him close one eye in order to prevent straining his eyes too much. He felt a hand playfully shove his back. Lloyd looked over and saw no one. Weird. Turned his head back to his front and Genis Sage, his best friend, whose sister was also the demon that had given him a punishment. Genis and Raine were the only elves in the village, and the only non-humans. Except for Dirk, Lloyd's adoptive father, but the dwarf lived outside of the village, so he didn't really count. Genis laughed.

"You fall for that one every time, Lloyd," The twelve-year-old said. Then he moved onto a topic slightly different from Lloyd's stupidity. "That test was kinda hard, don't you agree?" To his surprise, Lloyd shook his head.

"Nah, it wasn't too bad. Question thirty was hardest, but-" Genis cut him off.

"Lloyd. There were only twenty questions," Genis was talking in his 'You-are-such-a-dumbass, Lloyd' voice. Lloyd paled. He couldn't fail another test! But how the hell did he end up with a sheet that had thirty-five questions and not twenty? Genis was smarter than him, even if Lloyd was about five years older than the elf, so he decided to trust Genis. He never would act like this, pretending that something was hard for him. It wasn't like Genis.

"Then, how-" Lloyd stopped. Talk to Raine, maybe? Tell her that he somehow got the wrong test? Yeah. That'd work. "Screw this, I need to tell Raine about the test."

Genis looked like he was about to say something, but didn't and instead shrugged. "Well, I'd offer to go with you, but Raine's busy. I don't want her to get mad for interrupting-"

"This is important, Genis! If I don't pass that test, my dad'll get pissed at me for failing again, Raine will make me retake it and punish me, and…" Lloyd ran out of things that would happen if he didn't talk to Raine. Genis had one idea, though.

"And Colette will think you're a total idiot," He gave Lloyd an evil smile, the kind you use while blackmailing. Lloyd turned a little red, and then just ran back inside the schoolhouse, opening the door with a loud BANG!

"Professor Sage! I-" Lloyd stopped. Oh, crap. Raine had been talking to Colette about something. The professor was sitting behind her desk and Colette in front of it. Raine groaned. Colette giggled. Either because of Raine's reaction to Lloyd's stupidity or Lloyd's stupidity as a whole.

"Uh… hi, uh… what were you guys talking about? Was it important?" Lloyd just doesn't know when to shut up, does he? Raine put some sheets of papers back in her desk. Maybe she didn't want Lloyd to see them? Or was it his test? If it was his test, why would she be talking to Colette about it?

Colette, always the optimist, just said, "No, it wasn't all that important. It's alright." She looked back at Raine. "Professor, may I leave now?"

Raine just nodded, as if she were balancing a book on her head. Colette got up, put the chair back behind the student desk she had gotten it from and walked out of the room, giving Lloyd a second glance.

"Eh, uh… Professor, about the test-" Lloyd started. Of course, since hardly anyone regards Lloyd's comments as important, he was cut off once again. _Dammit. Doesn't anyone listen to me, anymore?_ He thought, gritting his teeth.

"Lloyd. We are going to be going over the test tomorrow. Ask any questions you have about it then," Raine said.

"But- Professor! Somehow, I got the wrong test! It had thirty-five questions on it, not twenty!" Lloyd panicked for a moment. Why was he getting worked up about schoolwork if he just completely sucked at it? He needed to get better or else… (insert Lloyd complaint here.) This got his teacher's attention. She raised an eyebrow.

"Did you forget how to count or something?"

"Professor!" Lloyd hated those kind of jokes. _Just because I'm not as smart as Genis doesn't mean I'm completely stupid!_ he roared inwardly.

Raine opened the top drawer of her desk, took out a stack of papers. She picked up the papers and flipped through them, muttering last names to herself as she did so, looking for Irving.

"Aeion, Boligro, Brunel, Evoh, Fielnor, Flynn, Foton, Glovram…"

Lloyd began tuning out, having heard all these names before, then suddenly went attentive when she said, 'Irving'. He saw her slip out a piece of paper with handwriting that was messy and familiar. Yep, definitely his. She began looking over the 'test'.

"Lloyd, come look at this." She gestured him over to her desk, where she still sat. He walked over and looked at the back of the paper, the side Raine seemed more interested in than the actual test itself. There was some kind of evil four-eyed thing on it, like a giant lizard with wings. A dragon, maybe. But it was pointing at him and Raine, like they had done something to it. Its eyes were narrowed in anger and pain, but the eyes were black and soulless. Written next to it, in large black letters were the words: 'The Judged'. Under those words, someone with different handwriting had written, 'Judged because no one understands.'

"What the…" Lloyd stared at it. He couldn't draw like that. He didn't have any idea how that thing had gotten there. "Professor, I didn't draw that, I swear to Martel, I didn't."

Raine nodded. "I know. You couldn't have. You were asleep during most of class." In her head, she thought, _And have no drawing ability…_

"Then, how did it get there?" Lloyd wondered out loud, even though he knew Raine couldn't answer his question. Who could?

"There. Done," Caroline's friend, Amanda, had been hit with an inspiration to add something to the dragon named The Judged. Caroline shifted off her bed, five seconds ago been counting the stars on the ceiling of her bedroom. She looked over The Judged, trying to find the additions Amanda had made. Under the dragon's name were the words, 'Judged because no one understands.'

"Wow, Amanda. Never thought you'd come up with something as deep as that," Caroline stared at the dragon, its gaze captivating in some ways. Like it was living, and was pointing by choice, not because it was drawn like that. "But anyway, you made me watch you play Kingdom Hearts, so, now it's my turn to make you watch me play the greatest game ever." Leaving thoughts of The Judged behind, the two headed downstairs of the second floor in Caroline's house. Going through a room with a piano, then the living room, into the kitchen. Down the stairway to the basement, over the toys on the ground of the basement that made up the world of Ultimate Larry, and to the two chairs by two televisions. Hooked up to one of the TVs was a Nintendo 64, the other had a Game Cube connected to it. Caroline focused on the Game Cube, while Amanda began talking about how her family used to have an old '64.  
"I remember these things… they're so damn old now," She said, then averted her gaze from the old console and to the TV that had the big, red letters that said NAMCO on it. The opening of Tales of Symphonia began to play. Caroline began pointing out who was who.

"The girl with wings is Colette, the guy in red is Lloyd, the midget with white-ish hair is Genis… they're fighting a Swords Dancer…" She poked Amanda in the stomach. "Don't look like that. You only didn't have to introduce Kingdom Hearts characters because most of them were Disney."

At last, after long minutes of poking and introducing, the game started, showing the title screen of Disc 1 of Tales.

"Wanna start a new file? There's space on this Memory Card for all hundred twenty-seven that Tales offers," Amanda nodded to Caroline's proposal. Caroline selected, 'NEW FILE' and the screen went black. Suddenly speaking as she selected, 'Customize Later', Caroline said, "Wish I could be in Tales of Symphonia… I mean, it's a great game, imagine all the stuff you could do there. Cast magic spells, ride on a dragon, learn how to use swords and all that bullscat," Grinning as the eraser in the opening scene hit Lloyd in the face, she continued. "And if Mia ended up there, she'd have no clue what to do or anything. I'd like to see her against a Zombie or something. She's lose entirely. We'd be a different story entirely. We'd know what to do. Imagine how great it'd be, to see real angels and elves, things that never existed here…"

Amanda made a pffffft nose and grabbed the player one controller from Caroline.. "I'd prefer to end up in Kingdom Hearts, but yeah. It would be cool to be in a video game."

On screen, the words, 'Colette obtained the title of "Klutz".' appeared. Amanda yelled, 'w00t!' and then, a minute later, was hammering away on the buttons and jamming the control stick in every direction in a battle, controlling Lloyd.

"Can he do _anything_ other than Demon Fang?" Amanda asked as Lloyd began a repetitive chant of 'Demon Fang! Demon Fang!'

"Trust me, Kratos is better. He can do Sonic Thrust," Caroline watched as the Zombie disappeared onscreen and got Gald and such.

"'Gald'? Was that a typo?" Amanda squinted at the word onscreen with the number fifty next to it. Caroline shook her head.

"That big of a mistake would have been seen when the game was being made, since the word Gald appears everywhere, and like, two scenes with voice-acting pronounce it Gald and not gold, so it isn't a screw-up on Namco's part."

"Mmkay," Amanda continued reading dialogue about saving allies and switching targets, then began another fight. Genis stayed well-off screen, using Fireball over and over again. Colette kept throwing her chakrams (with the occasional 'Ray Thrust!') and Lloyd fought like some mad demon having a spaz attack. Caroline told Amanda that was what Lloyd looked like. Amanda laughed and continued using Demon Fang. The Zombie died before the Ghost, of course, since Genis is weak and Colette had been helping murder the Zombie.

"This game is fun…" Amanda said, acting like she was in a trance. A poke snapped her out of it.

"Just because you're killing something, it's fun," Caroline said. "You'd like Jak 3 and Super Smash Brothers Melee for the same reason."

The creaking of the basement door opening was heard. Both seventh graders turned and saw a ray of light coming down the steps. Then, came the voice of Caroline's mom.

"Caroline? Amanda? Amanda's mom is here!" The voice called down to them.

"Aw, damn, I was looking forward to this game. I should come over like, Saturday and finish killing stuff," Amanda put the controller down and began heading up the staircase. The stairs creaked as both girls ascended back into the kitchen.

_Wouldn't it be great to be in Tales of Symphonia? Even without my insane Mithos fandom, yes, it would be great._ Caroline lay in her bed, not able to fall asleep. Too deep in her thoughts. _If I had one wish, it'd to have exactly what Amanda and I talked about actually happen; go into the game Tales of Symphonia. But only Tales of Symphonia, nothing else. Wishing to be able to go in any game… that's wishing for too much. And ending up in a game like The Sims would be crappy. Having someone control you all the time… it'd be Tales of Simsphobia, then. What would I be like there? Would I be a swordsman? A sorceress? Is it even possible for me to be an angel? Having wings would be awesome. Maybe I could be my own thing there; make up something new. A shape-shifter, maybe. But where would I end up in Tales? And at what time? After beating Mithos? Before Colette's journey of regeneration even begins? During the time when Martel was a living half-elf? I think I'd like to be part of the Regeneration journey. Then, I could see all of what I want to see firsthand. Somehow going back in time to when Mithos wasn't a hero would be nice, becoming a real friend to Mithos, but still. Four thousand years or more to see all of the stuff I played… but I could have a shot at being an angel. I'd have cool wings and be able to fly. And who knows what else? Who said that Colette, Lloyd, Mithos and Kratos demonstrated all the abilities an angel can use?_

_  
That's all. I want just that to happen. I'd like to have the Tales of Symphonia dimension become reality, like how Amanda and I said, I'd want to be an angel if that is possible without being The Chosen, since Zelos and Colette have that status taken and being a sacrifice doesn't really appeal to me. If not an angel, an archer or swordsman. If none of those work, I'd like to be a sorceress. I don't want to be a stand-by NPC, I want to be able to help the world of Tales of Symphonia since I can't help the one I live in now. I'd like to be able to first help in the world regeneration, then…_

There was no more. Caroline finally fell asleep. But the dream she had just invented was carried on. Carried onto the heart. And the heart, some say, if it has enough will and strength, one can make anything happen.

As could have been expected, reality and Tales of Symphonia became one. The wish had been granted.

* * *

**Ooh. What a cliff-hanger. Haha. I do love reviews, and lemonade! I like lemonade!**

**Anzu: WTF? How did I get here?**

**o.O Okaaay, any other figments of my imagination that want to go wild?**

**Ranul: I would like to file a complaint.**

**Zanu: Welcome to Complain To THE Oddwolf Dragon Inc. Do you have a reservation?**

**Zylis: What the- Reservation! This isn't a freaking hotel!**

**Ranul: ANYWAY, THE Oddwolf Dragon had better get workin' on The Moogle Army. I'm in it:D**

**Ok! Pointless flames will be brought to Demyx for him to extinguish.**

**Axel: ;-;**


	2. Chapter 2: Chosen One, Your Mom is Mine

**Ah, finally. I've had Writer's Block, Zillions and the Unfinish Syndrome. But Amanda got me back on writing and blah. I don't own Tales of Symphonia, but I own your mom. Hooray.**

* * *

Whine. Some kind of dog whining. Whine. Ignore it… wait. The last dog Caroline had… had been in her house seven years ago. Wet tongue on face. Ugh, that couldn't be Shadow. Caroline finally opened her eyes. Above her, was an all-too familiar canine-like face. Its ears were long and wide, but green. It whined again. She knew that protozoan all too well. Kratos's old companion and currently Lloyd's. Noishe. She sat up. Not wearing her pyjamas. Good. But where did these ToS style clothes come from? Noishe couldn't have done it. The said protozoan whined again. The words, 'Noishe tried to devour you.' held new meaning as he licked her face again.  
Finally, it hit home. I'm in Tales of Symphonia. I am in the greatest game of all time. Caroline immediately jumped to her feet and looked around. Then hugged Noishe around the neck. He whined again in reply. Of course. She let go and turned around. Right there… the gate to Iselia. Perfect. Maybe she could actually see the Martel Temple or something. Without thinking, she began to walk right into Iselia, unaware of how odd she looked to the guards, especially if they had seen her hug Noishe. Needless to say, she was slightly surprised when one of the guards asked her to stop and tell them who she was and what her business was in Iselia.

"I'm here to see the Chosen," Caroline said the first thing that popped into her head. Should she tell them her real name? Did the name Caroline even exist here? Well, her name and Colette's name both came from French, so… make up a last name, though. Because your last name isn't going to make sense here. Garg, can't think of anything. "My name is Caroline, kupo." Stupid, calling a guard kupo like she was a moogle. But apparently, the guards seemed to think her last name was Kupo. Wow. Caroline Kupo. Get used to responding to that.

"Well, then… how old are you, really?" Looking her up and down, analyzing the white clothing with red circles all over it, as well as the large, bulky bag was strung around her shoulder. Some kind of dragon wing shaped boomerang things was sticking out of it a bit. "And what is that?"

"Ah, just a little thing my dad gave me to aid me in finding the Chosen," Caroline said. The second guard was about to ask again for her age. Gee, had this been over the Internet, this guy would be considered a stalker. "I'm thirteen."

For what reason or another, this alarmed the guards.

"You're rather… tall for your age," The first one said. Idiots? Most kids in her school were taller than her... Oh, wait. Remembering Colette's height… 5"2. And Colette was sixteen. No wonder; everyone in Tales of Symphonia is a midget. It was then that one of the guards looked up at the top of her head. He nearly yelled, but remained calm. Almost.

"What's on top of your head…?"

Common sense forbade Caroline from answering, 'Hair. I'm not bald like you.' That was when she realised she didn't have ears on the sides of her head anymore, like a normal human. Wolf-like ears sat atop her head, like Inuyasha. Minus one point for the attempt to be normal team.

"It's just a weird thing I have to deal with. Don't discriminate," This seemed to work. Being told off by a teenager wasn't something they'd expected.

"Alright, you can come in." The guards moved their spear aside and allowed her in. Caroline thanked him (Though the analyzing could have been a little less… stupid?) and went inside, half-expecting the words, 'THE VILLAGE OF ORACLES; ISELIA' to appear in front of her face, in huge font and such.

Caroline's mental laughter was interrupted by a loud voice calling everyone to move out of the way, which apparently, everyone was doing rather quickly. She turned around just in time to see a pointy-eared, spiky black haired guy accompanied by two shorter guys wearing helmets that covered their eyes, walking through Iselia like he owned the place. She recognised the freak immediately. Botta. And co.

"Out of my way," Botta said to her, just moving by. Only saying that to look superior, Botta? Heh. I've got a way to solve that. Taking out one of the boomerangs in her bag, she threw it at his legs, thus causing him to trip and having the said dragon wing-like weapon return.

"Wow, Desians are less klutzy than Renegades," Caroline called after him, giggling as Botta fell to the ground. The Renegade in question brushed himself off for a moment, then turned around with his escorts, walking back to the girl who, in his view, was being irritating.

"We're Desians. I don't know why you think we're 'Renegades'," Botta made false quotations using his fingers on each syllable of the word Renegades. "But we have important business to do."

"Yeah, I bet you don't even know where the Chosen is going to be in five or so minutes," Caroline snorted. Botta's eyes widened for a minute before his face regained the emotionless expression he almost always had.

"I suppose you don't know either," He hissed, getting a little pissed over the fact that he was being made a fool of in front of his men. And maybe even people who may be watching through the windows of their houses.

"Martel Temple, idiot," Then Caroline realised her mistake. Too late. It wasn't a game you could reset from your last saving point if you made a mistake or accidently chose the Zelos path instead of the Kratos path in Flanoir.

"Thank you," Botta and his men turned to head for the north gate, to the Martel Temple. It was one of those anime fall moments or 'slap your forehead until it turns red' moments.

What now? What to do now? Go to the schoolhouse. Yeah. Make acquaintances with Lloyd and Genis and Colette. And then end up meeting the sexy Kratos fangirls obsessed over online. Haha. Get his autograph, maybe. Take that, fangirls.

Deciding there was nothing better to do but go inside the schoolhouse, Caroline headed towards the door, only to keel over a second later due to a bright light, covering her eyes. She resisted the temptation to scream, "AHH! MY EYES! MY NAME IS XEMNAS AND I WAS REJECTED BY LIGHT!" As that would get her thrown out of Iselia for being a mad person. No one here would know about Kingdom Hearts.

"Uh, are you alright?" A male voice asked behind her. Caroline stood up and found herself face-to-face with Lloyd Irving. Behind him, Genis and Colette.

"Yeah, and your name is Lloyd," Seeing Lloyd's expression, Caroline added. "Right?" Lloyd nodded, still staring at her. "And uh, the midget is Genis-"

"Midget?" Genis scowled.

"Right! You know a lot about us," Colette said cheerfully, smiling broadly. "I guess we're famous now or something!"

Lloyd and Genis groaned. The said boy clad in red muttered something about stalkers. Caroline made a note to keep her tongue in line until they could understand that she came from another world. They hadn't screamed, 'OMGWTF U R FROM ANTH0R WRLD?!!?!?!?!one!!!!!!ZOMGZOMG N0W W3 MST KEEL U :D' when they heard about Tethe'alla from Sheena, after all. Raine would probably be fascinated by the thought that they were only pixels in her world, Zelos would want to know about all the hot girls there, Kratos would mutter something and go off to get Mithos a latte…

"Colette!" Another man's voice yelled. All heads turned to see a blonde man walking toward them. Of course she hadn't recongised Frank by voice; he had no voice actor in Tales of Symphonia.

"Father!" Colette called back.

"Frank?" Genis questioned.

"You can get lost, moron," Caroline muttered. "I can tell them about the 'Desians' that were here earlier." Lloyd looked at her for a moment, but had only heard inaudible things that meant nothing.

Caroline began looking around and ignoring everyone else as Frank said some crap about Desians coming and heading for the temple (FALSE) and Colette said something about having to accept the Oracle, which would lead to-

"Hey, what's your name, anyway?" Huh? Oh. Genis was talking to her.

"Caroline," She replied. "So, you're going to the Martel Temple? Can I come?"

Genis looked like he was about to say, 'No, it's going to be dangerous.' and Lloyd was still staring at Frank's disappearing figure wondering what everyone was talking about. But both never got a chance to say anything in the matter.

"Sure! We could use more help," Colette said in a happy voice. Something like that was going to annoy Caroline in the long run, but for now, it had admitted her into the Chosen and her travelling band of misfits. For now. She may end up like Kratos and ditch the party or be kicked out. Who knew? Look up a spoiler filled walkthrough and find out, maybe.

Here we skip boring details of fighting monsters on the way to the Martel Temple and Botta saying your life is mine to Colette. Insert sexy detail about kicking Desian butt here. The authoress is very lazy. Now Kratos comes in even though the quartet was doing well in the fight against the fat Desian who is a rip-off of an enemy in Link to the Past.  
"Who are you…?" Lloyd asked the man he didn't know was his father.

"Your mom," Caroline said, getting up again and preparing to throw her boomerangs with more force than last time. With Kratos spamming First Aid, the battle was easily won, even though a mis-thrown chakram had hit Genis's kendama and knocked it out of his hands.

When the fight ended, Botta ran away and conversation between the new group of five and Phaidra began.

"Who are you, anyway?" Genis asked Kratos, glaring at Caroline not to say, 'your mom' again. It took Kratos a while to answer, since he was busy talking to Phaidra about his job as a mercenary and how he'd protect Colette.

"…My name is Kratos Aurion."

* * *

**FINALLY. I know AtomicScribble is a happy Axel fangirl. Review or be cursed with malaria.**


	3. Chapter 3: Oh, Look An Amanda

**Stfu about a lack of updates plz. :D Anyways, this Amanda IS atomic scribble because she likes your mom jokes. And she kept bugging me about updating ToSims. Yes, Amanda, I WILL let you glomp Raine and call Sheena 'Sheen-Ween'.**

* * *

Nothing but darkness. Then came the voices. Not the voices in her head. The voices of NPCs you never hear. 

"Who camps out right at the entrance to Luin?"

"I dunno. Someone who doesn't have enough Gald to stay at the inn?"

"Hey, girl, wake up!"

A nudging. Felt like someone's foot. Instantly, Amanda woke up laughing her head off at thoughts of the time Mithos 'kicked' Yuan with his foot and laughed like he was on crack. But the people didn't see what was so funny, since they couldn't see into Amanda's mind. They saw a crazy girl laying on the ground doubling over laughing at something that hadn't happened yet. Fortunately for Amanda, they were too stupid to notice that she had jet black catlike ears on the top of her head. And she didn't notice, either. Because she's cool like that.

"Maybe she's ticklish," One of the people there offered, not wanting to believe a lunatic was residing outside of her city.

Amanda finally stopped laughing and sat up, glancing all around. These people didn't look familiar. They all looked like fatass hookers.

"Where the hell am I?" She demanded of the nearest freak.

"Near Luin, the city of hope," The man answered, moving back slowly.

"WHAT? IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE? HEY! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE AND-" As the people ran off, Amanda sighed. "Man, I just beat Tales of Symphonia and I'm already having dreams about it. Maybe Caroline had this problem. Why am I speaking out loud? They'll think I'm crazier."

Maybe it had to do with what she looked like. She could be wearing clothes that were considered normal in her school. Moving over to a part of the water that surrounded Luin, Amanda gazed at her reflection. She didn't look like herself. To start, her pink shirt was showing part of her stomach, which made her feel a little uncomfortable. Oftentimes Amanda was afraid she'd look like a slut if her shirt was... too revealing... and that part of her stomach showing as the start of that cycle. Oh, well. She'd get used to it. On the front of her shirt was a heart. Oh, boy. Though she didn't see the back of her shirt, which was hanging over her butt and had the words, 'Kiss it' on it, complete with a little heart. She had a pair of gloves on; one black and one red. Around her neck was a scarf-like thing that resembeled Lloyd's scarf-thing the author doesn't know the name of. Except hers was more black. Also part of her attire was a red mini-skirt, with black pants on as well and pink and black boots.

_Good._ Amanda thought. So when I jump over enemies they won't look up and be like, _' ;3 Oh, where'd you find THIS strength?'_  
Then Amanda looked at her face. There were three little dots above her eyes and 'Axel' marks next to them as well. Then she noticed the black cat ears and screamed, "WTF. I'm a were cat?!" Her voice echoed around the area. It brought the attention of a monster. Oh, go Amanda.

"Oh, snap," Amanda said. "Where do I get a freaking weapon? I CAN'T PULL A REGAAAAL!" Then she noticed the pair of spikey looking chakram, black and red like her clothes, near where she'd been snoozing before. How could she have missed those? Running over there before the giant dragon rider guy could order his dragon lizard thing to eat it, she picked them up and grinned evilly. "It's pancake time." Watching Axel use chakram had apparently helped her some; Amanda was able to knock of the rider of the lizard and laughed as the lizard accidentally trampled its former master. Then it turned its attention to her, which she responded to by throwing one of the chakram at its head. She missed. But it took the warning and fled. The chakram spun back and landed in Amanda's empty hand.

"Sweet," She muttered half-heartedly, staring as the dragon rider's corpse disappeared and left a bag of Gald behind. "So, the more I kill stuff, the more money I get." Amanda was starting to like this dream a lot more. "I'll get enough money to stay at an inn and figure out where to go from there."

Later on, several other monsters died and left Gald and items. We are not one to question how it happened. It was a massacre at the hands of the atomic scribble. As Amanda was walking into Luin to initiate part two of her genius plan, she bumped into an all too familiar face.

"Ugh, oh, sorry," Amanda said as she got up off the ground, then her jaw dropped, even though she knew it was just a dream. "YOU'RE SHEENA."

The woman Amanda had bumped into, who indeed was the overly busty Sheena, could only gawk back.

"How do you-" She started, then was interrupted.

"SHEEN-WEEEEEEEEEEN!" Amanda squealed and hugged Sheena. "Don't take Zelos from me, ok?" Without waiting for a response, Amanda walked off toward the inn and instantly began hitting on the man.

"Hey there, sexy, how much for one night?" Amanda winked at the guy.

"Uhm, I'm married, you know…" The man said.

"That doesn't matter. How much?"

"Look-"

Then Amanda decided to have a mood swing.

"GOSH! WHY WON'T YOU JUST GIVE ME A FREAKING ROOM? WHY DO YOU KEEP ON RAMBLING ON ABOUT BEING MARRIED? I KNOW IT'S A MIRACLE YOU ARE, BUT JUST SHUT UP!" This brought the attention of numerous people, mostly because they'd heard the news of the freak setting up camp outside of Luin and had realised this was that weirdo. The guy working at the inn gave up.

"..It's two hundred Gald a night," He said, murmuring a quick 'Enjoy your stay' as Amanda stalked off to the room after depositing Gald in front of him.

In the middle of the night, the entire inn was woken up by a loud scream of, "UGH. WHERE IS THE BATHROOM? I'VE GOTTA CRAP!"

* * *

**Shortness because I can. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Max Hates Us

**Wow. I really shouldn't reward people for pestering me to write more by updating. Then they learn it works and they keep doing it and then I get annoyed and then I make bad your mom jokes.**

* * *

"Does anyone else find anything funny about the name of the city 'Asgard'?" Caroline asked out of the blue. Walking down the Ossa Trail, having recently beaten up Sheena, remarking on how her clothes were, 'unique' and killing a Sword Dancer. A more appropriate topic would have been commenting on how badly they did on the Sword Dancer fight, such as, "If Colette hadn't been spamming Angel Feathers, it was obvious that they would've lost. But of course, if everyone hadn't been yelling at her to keep using Angel Feathers, she would have proceeded to constantly use Ray Thrust on the big ol' Jack Skellington wannabe." or "Raine kept eating Life Bottles like a mad person."

"No," Genis replied. Obviously Genis didn't know anything funny about the name Asgard. Kratos muttered something that sounded like, 'So immature.'

"You're boring," Caroline said, sticking her tongue out at the midget half-elf. "Ms. Hawkins was more exciting than you."

"What?" Lloyd asked, not having heard most of the conversation and only heard, 'You're more exciting than you.'

"What?" Genis asked, confused as to why Lloyd was suddenly talking to him.

"What?" Colette joined in, knowing that even if it was explained to her, she wouldn't catch on to what was going on.

"EXACTLY!" Caroline exclaimed, running on a bit to catch up with Raine and Kratos, both of whom had started ignoring the rest of the party and were concentrating on not falling off the rest of the Ossa Trail. All three of the people left behind exchanged confused glances and shrugs before trying to catch up as well.

"Welcome to Izoold," A woman at the entrance of the town yawned, not talking about how great the town was or anything, like the person at Triet had.

"You're more boring than Genis," Caroline muttered before being elbowed by Raine to not start any fights here. Or maybe it was because she had insulted Raine's brother.

"Let's look for a boat across the sea to get to the next seal," Kratos said to the remainder of the party, then turning back to the woman. "Are there any boats currently running?"

"Well, there was Aifread's boat... but he's gone. Went back to Luin," She wasn't being helpful at all.

"Anyone else still here that could lend us a ship?" Lloyd asked.

"Maybe Max could-"

"Ok! Let's go find Max!" Lloyd said, running off into the other part of town, asking every man he saw if they were Max. With a sigh and an anime sweat drop, the rest of them followed him, when their search ended with an abrupt argument between a woman and a man standing at a dock.

"Let me on your ship, dammit!" The woman yelled at the man. "I have to deliver this letter to Aifread!"

"No! I will not help my rival take away my love, and besides; the waters are dangerous now, I'm not letting you go into danger!" The guy retorted.

"Max, if you care about my well-being, let me on your boat or I'll WALK to Luin," The woman said. Max had nothing to say to that and grumbling, took the letter from the woman's hand and then got onto his boat. Then he left Izoold. Without the party.

"That wasn't supposed to happen," Caroline said as the woman walked by them. "Max was supposed to take us with him."

"Wonderful. We're stranded here," Genis said dryly. "Maybe we could swim to Palmacoasta."

Raine, on the other hand, seemed grateful that Max had left, since she kept a cheerful look on her face and had let out a sigh of relief as the boat had disappeared from sight.

"Or steal someone's boat," Lloyd offered.

"We could walk," Colette said.

"No, Hakonesia Peak is blocked off by some guy and if you don't have a road pass, he doesn't let you go by. It's a million Gald for a pass, and each person needs one. We don't have six million Gald, unless Kratos is hiding some in his pockets," Caroline said matter-of-factly. Everyone just assumed she knew that because she had told them she was from Palmacoasta, so she'd know about travelling between continents.

"Let's get out a map and see if we can go from there," Raine said, trying to find a logical solution to the problem. "We may be able to get to the other Seals by foot."

"But Re- my father said that we had to go over sea," Colette protested.

"Unless you plan on flying us over the water one by one," Caroline said, anger creeping into her voice. "We're probably going to be walking or riding on Noishe."

"Eh, she's right," Lloyd said. "Colette's dad did say that we need to go over the ocean. By going some other way, we could be messing up the Journey of Regeneration and screwing up Sylvarant even more."

"Let's stay at an inn. I'm exhausted. Let's think about it tomorrow," Genis said, his fatigue showing. With no better ideas, everyone else agreed to Genis's plan, since they were also tired. The Ossa Trail and the Sword Dancer had sapped most of their energy, and it wouldn't be wise to spend the last of it arguing over how to get to another continent.

As it turned out, after the sun rose, there was a race in Izoold to see who could get to Palmacoasta first. One participant needed a crew to help him in the race, since he didn't have one to start with and most of the others did, the Chosen's party hitched a ride there. The boat they were riding on came in dead last due to the fact that one of their crew members was too busy stressing over tiny waves rocking the ship to be of much help.

"Oh, dear land... sweet land…" Raine crawled out of the boat and onto a dock in Palmacoasta, caring very little as to what others were thinking of this display. "I never want to go onto another boat ever again."

"Erm, Professor Sage? We need to get out, too, before that guy realises he came in last and not first," Lloyd said, anxiously looking around as if the man who owned the ship was still around and listening in on their conversations.

"Oh, yes. My mistake," The teacher stood up and brushed herself off, moving away from the boat and near the market area of the city. Everyone else got off the boat without a dramatic thanking of being able to be on solid land again and began looking around the market. While they were buying some Apple Gels and Life Bottles, a thunderous roar came from the direction of the boat.

"LAST PLACE? AND THEY DIDN'T EVEN WAIT FOR ME TO GET BACK? UUUAAARRRRGH! I'LL KILL THOSE KIDS!"

"Oh, dammit! Run!" Lloyd grabbed the items they were buying, dropped Gald into the store owner's hand and took off with the rest of the party. Colette was running so quickly she didn't notice the group of people turning the corner she was running toward along a building and had another klutz moment, breaking the potion that the person she had bumped into was carrying.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She said as she got up and extended a hand to help the teen she'd knocked over up. He swiped at her hand and got up himself, his face purple with rage.

"What the hell were you thinking, running around like that? Don't you know anything? Why, I've seen-" His string of insults was cut off as the rest of the party came crashing in, stopping too abruptly to end their running. Caroline screamed, "KINETIC ENERGY!" as everyone fell to the ground, including a couple of members of the other party. Almost as soon as they recovered their senses, they noticed that one of the people in the strange party...

"Hey, you've got wolf ears like Caroline!" Genis observed, looking over one of the girls that had also fallen over.

"Uh? Wuh?" The other girl looked over at who Genis was pointing at. "Hm. Yeah. That's nice, kid."

"Imposterz," Caroline muttered, getting up and looking at the group they had bumped into for a moment before disregarding them. "They've got to do a better job of looking like us."

"What? We're not wannabes!" The first guy that Colette had bumped into initially said indignantly. "If anything, you're trying to look like us!"

"Hey, what's this?" Lloyd picked up a book that one of the people had dropped.

"That's ours! For the Journey of Regeneration! We're the Chosen's group!" A smaller kid said.

"We're the Chosen's group, please, 'kay, thanks," Caroline replied, shoving the bigger teen. "Go pretend to be Dorr. We can prove we're the Chosen's group, fakers."

"Say what? You broke our potion, this freak is stealing our stuff-" Lloyd threw the book to Colette, who surprisingly caught it and looked it over.

"Yep, this is the book, the only record of Spiritua's Journey," Colette said. "I wonder how they got it…"

"Because WE'RE THE REAL CHOSEN'S GROUP, DUMBASS!" The guy yelled again, pushing Colette, who proceeded to fall over and have her angel-y wings pop out of nowhere.

"Holy cow!" One of the fake party members said, wearing white clothing. "They really are the Chosen's group!"

The leader of the group hit the outspoken girl on the head.

"You idiot!" Realising that their cover was blown completely and they had no chance of facing the real group off here, the leader fled, with his friends following along. As they disappeared out of the city, Colette began reading through the book.

"Hm… this tells all the locations of the seals! The journey will be much easier with this!" She exclaimed, putting it away. "I still feel bad about breaking their potion…" Then everyone's attention was drawn to the red liquid on the ground.

"I thought that was blood," Lloyd said.

"I thought it was your mom," Caroline replied, picking a piece of glass off of her shoe that had very nearly pierced through to her foot.

"Enough of the your mom jokes!" Raine yelled. "Let's just... go do something more productive than lounge around here!"

After a brief voting session, they entered a nearby shop in order to get more items, since Raine did eat Life Bottles too quickly for anyone's liking. Upon entering, some Desians were demanding lower prices on some items. Specifically, two Gald for a Life Bottle, which everyone wished was the case with the real prices on Life Bottles.

"Look, lady, we can get this place closed down like that," The taller Desian snapped his fingers to emphasise his point. "Either accept our prices or we'll spread some nasty rumours about how this rundown shack rips off its customers and only sells fake Apple Gels."

"Yeah, right!" The shopkeeper replied. "You're all talk; you can't do a single thing you threaten to do!"

"Why, you inferior-"

"Stop," The shorter Desian, calmly grabbed the wrist of his companion, who had just been that close to whipping the girl. "We'll exceed our quota for the year. We need Lord Magnius's permission to go any further." With that said, he turned to leave, ignoring the group of six stationed near the door.

"Grr, you'll be sorry for this," The violent Desian gritted his teeth, but followed his friend out the door.

"..Wow. Some people just don't have any taste in fashion," Caroline remarked after the Desian left.

"Lovely," Kratos said in response to Caroline's comment, and then walked up to the shopkeeper. "How much for ten Life Bottles?"

"..Three thousand Gald," The girl replied.

"Chocolat, were you starting a fight with these people?" A woman came down, obviously the girl's mother, glancing in the direction of the party.

"No, mom, it was just some rotten Desians," When Kratos handed her the money, Chocolat gave him a bag with ten Life Bottles in it. "They wanted two Gald for a Life Bottle! If we lowered our prices like that-"

"Then tension between Palmacoasta and the Desians would decrease… I do wish you'd think things through before performing your actions," the woman sighed. "It can't be helped, I suppose. Don't you have a pilgrimage of some sort to be doing?"

"Um. Yeah. I guess it is time for that… I'd best be early," Chocolat almost ran out the door and nearly knocked Genis over. Apparently being scolded like that in front of company was too much for her to want to deal with personally.

"Alright, then, let's go stay at some inn," Lloyd yawned. "I'm starting to get bored and I'm tired."

"You're always bored," Genis replied. Raine glared at Caroline to not make a your mom joke. Where would teens be these days without your mom jokes? But around Raine, it was best not to annoy her. Since she could forget about you in a fight and never heal you.

"..Your face is always bored."

* * *

**I had to make it original somehow. And cutting out the 'OMG IMPOSTERZ' was very fun.**


	5. Chapter 5: ASGARD

"Ugh!" The owner of the item store was practically seething with anger. Never had he found a costumer this difficult. "Look, I don't know if our Gels may have been tested on animals. And I don't care, either." 

"YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT THE INNOCENT LITTLE ANIMALS?" The girl he was serving yelled, attracting the attention of several other people. This girl was not normal in any way, shape or form. To start, she was taller than the average person and claimed to be thirteen. Second, she had brown doglike ears on the top of her head. More like wolf ears, but you could tell they were a dog's ears and not a wolf's. One of them, at the top, bent over a bit. And he couldn't see if she had normal ears underneath her brown hair.

"Kid, it's two hundred Gald for one Orange Gel, take it or leave it," The shopkeeper looked behind her. "I've got a line of people who will actually pay, so-"

"You want to take it outside?" She asked.

"Pardon?" No one in all of Tethe'alla was used to some English slang that existed on Earth. "Girl, just go before I call for the Papal Knights."

"Riiiiiiight, those guys," The strange girl shook her head. "Guess I'll have to spread some nasty rumours about a man who molested the animals he tested his products on…"

"That's just ridiculous," The man said. "Just get out of my shop."

"Fine, fine," she said. "Be that way."

So, she left, but not before yelling at the door. "By the way, my name is not kid or girl. Whoever would name their child that is a moron. My name is Kristen!"

* * *

"Damned dream needs to end soon," Amanda muttered as she walked to the House of Salvation that was around Luin and Asgard. "I might as well try to run into the Chosen while I'm still here. Wish I was in Tethe'alla… then I could actually meet some people worth meeting. Like Zelos."

Upon arrival at the House of Salvation, memories of the game's OMG MAJOR SPOILERZ floated back to her, like Martel being a half-elf and the humans always calling the half-elves worthless scum that the Goddess would never waste time on.

"El oh el," Amanda snickered as she walked into the actual building and gaped as she saw Sheena praying in the churchlike building. "HEY! SHEEN-WEEN!"

Stunned, the overly busty woman turned around and glared at Amanda.

"What? You again! Are you stalking me?" Sheena demanded.

"No, but your mom is!" Amanda said, not caring if it made little sense. Anything for a your mom joke.

Then, another group walked in behind Amanda. A rather familiar group. Sheena looked behind Amanda and then began feeling anxious.

"Hey," Lloyd said. "It's the assassin." Does he ever get tired of stating the obvious?

"Why is she here?" Genis wondered out loud.

"Probably for a cheap rest. House of Salvations always have inexpensive stays," Caroline said, then looked at the red-clad girl in front of them. "'Kiss it'?" She read the back of Amanda's shirt, then saw the black cat ears atop her head, almost like her own grey wolf ears.

"Kiss wha-" Amanda turned around, then saw Caroline. At the same time, both of them screamed, 'YOUR MOM' and embraced in a friend sort of way, leaving everyone else present confused.

"You know her?" Sheena asked Caroline, quickly realising that if the saying, 'Birds of feather flock together' was true, she'd get called Sheen-Ween again.

"Know her? Come on! Amanda's like, my one of my best friends," Caroline squealed as she hugged Amanda again. "How did you get here? I mean, this entire thing is crazy! WE ARE IN TALES OF SYMPHONIA."

"Is she also from Palmacoasta?" Kratos asked, wanting to get everything straight.

Amanda was about to reply, 'HELL NO.' when Caroline whispered in her ear that her cover up story until they broke the news about being from a different world to everyone else.

"Um… yes." Amanda said, a grin forming on her face, the kind of smile you get when you're lying.

"So, Sheena," Caroline turned to the assassin. "Want to join our circus- I mean, party? You'd be able to get a closer chance to keep an eye on Colette and assassinate her when necessary."

"What? That's stupid! Why would we let her in our party?" Lloyd demanded.

Raine muttered something in Lloyd's ear, since he apparently didn't catch onto the plan that Caroline had oh-so-obviously made. Which, for all you slow ones, is if Sheena was in their party, they'd know where she was and be able to keep an eye on her? But in reality, Caroline and Amanda just wanted to talk about Zelos in front of Sheena and make comments about attacking with cards.

"Um, no," Sheena said.

"TOO BAD. YOU'RE COMIN' WITH US," Amanda leapt for Sheena and succeeded in knocking her over. She then proceeded to tie Sheena up with a rope that she had found laying around, then began dragging Sheena along to the rest of the group.

"Ok, that's one way to do it…" Genis said. Kratos just stared with a blank expression on his face. Raine had a, 'Wtf' look.

"Um, miss cat ear person…" Colette began, not knowing Amanda's name.

"Her name is Amanda," Caroline corrected.

"Right. Miss Amanda, you shouldn't really be dragging Miss Assassin around…"

"It's Sheena!" Sheena yelled just as Amanda yelled, 'HER NAME IS HAM'.

"Oh, ok… Amanda, please don't drag Sheena Ham around, it's not going to make anything better," Colette finally finished her short little speech.

"I'll stay in your party if you let me go," Sheena said desperately.

"Do I get to see Corrine?" Amanda asked. Caroline squealed, 'Corrine!'

"How do you know about Corrine?" The captive summoner demanded. Amanda and Caroline exchanged shifty glances. When they didn't reply, Sheena said. "Fine. Let me go, I'll show you Corrine and I'll stay in your party."

"YES," Amanda untied Sheena, who got up… and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "FU."

"Well, we can't always have it our way," Kratos said. Then Amanda noticed Raine and Kratos.

"YOU'RE RAINE AND KRATOS," She screamed. Literally, screamed. Everyone covered their ears, but after the scream had ended, uncovered them and were able to hear her next comment "HEY. IN A STORY I WROTE, YOU GUYS HAD KIDS WHO HAD PHYSICAL PROBLEMS AND THEN RAINE DIED."

An awkward silence followed this comment. This is why people who very much like shippers should not end up in whatever book, TV show, game or whatever they support pairings in. Kratos and Raine edged away from each other as Caroline snickered.

"So," Colette broke the awkward silence and changed the topic, much to the relief of the overly 'shipped' Kratos and Raine. "Do you want to join our party, Amanda?"

"What a dumbass question! Hell, yes!" Amanda stood between Kratos and Raine. She was taller than Raine, but shorter than Kratos. "Let's go release some SEALS, baby! TO ASGARD!"

Caroline laughed. "Asgard"

"Asgard."

"Asgard."

"ASS GUARD LOL" Amanda finished the stupidity. "Ok. To the fake Wind- I mean, next Seal."

After staying at the House of Salvation for a night, they set off the next morning with some uneventful travelling. Apparently, Lloyd not taking a bath recently had led to him repelling all monsters and bandits. It was very boring. Until they got to Asgard, where they watched Raine spaz over the ruins, have Lloyd find Linar and Harley, learn some pointless information and then the fight between the party and the fake Wind Seal Guardian ensued.

Raine, Caroline, Amanda and Lloyd were fighting, as Kratos, Genis and Colette stayed off the side in case the four who were fighting now ran out of Life Bottles and were all KO'd. Unlike in the actual game, it's possible to not lose as long as there is one alive party member.

The fight itself was predictable, as half the fighters knew all their enemy's moves and how to dodge them. Lloyd kept using Sword Rain at the request of Amanda, since she had always wanted to know how Lloyd was able to jab that fast. And because she wanted to try out a Unison Attack and Sword Rain was the fastest way to get the Unison Attack Gauge in the game up to max. Since she couldn't see the fake Gauge, she didn't know it was already full.

"UNISON ATTACK TIME," Caroline yelled, throwing two of her boomerangs at the fake Wind Seal Guardian while yelling, 'Haha, take this!'. Raine used Photon and Lloyd decided to use Beast instead of Sword Rain, much to Caroline's amusement. She always did like seeing the little beast pop up out of nowhere. Amanda went last because she had a delayed reaction in the Unison Attack, then used Fireball, yelling, 'AXEL TIME.'  
After repeating basically the same thing over and over again, the fake Wind Seal Guardian died. Amanda and Caroline high-fived each other while Lloyd was begging Raine to be healed. Then it was announced that the thing wasn't the Wind Seal Guardian and that the ruin-map thing that the thing had dropped would tell them where to go to find the real Wind Seal.  
With their newfound information, the party then decided to stay at an inn while Raine and Linar went to go decipher some ruin. Amanda made a snide comment about what they really were doing all night before they all went into their respective rooms to get some rest.

* * *

**I'm lazy. But I'm updating. It's the thought that counts, riiiiiight?**


End file.
